Coup de Grace
by Drop of Grace
Summary: If the gods had found a way to prevent Gaea from opening the doors of death, would they have done it? Even if it meant ruining the lives of a 13, near 14 year old girl?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Coup de Grace, Chapter One

* * *

**AN: I wrote this story down a while ago, and I never really meant to type it out onto Fanfiction, but my sister liked it, so I'm going to try it out and see if it's really that good. This is ****_my_**** AU where all my favorite characters are around the same age. (For story purposes). This is before the Heroes of Olympus, and after the PJO series. So R&R, enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Grace. It's not actually my name, I don't know my real name. But I decided to give myself a name so people wouldn't refer to me as _her _or _she._

So I call myself Grace. I used to live in an orphanage behind an old library, and a page from one of the books in a crate tore and blew away in the wind, proceeding to plaster itself onto my face. This is what it said:

* * *

grace (grs) _n._

**1. **Seemingly effortless beauty or charm of movement, form, or proportion.

**2. **A characteristic or quality pleasing for its charm or refinement.

**3. **A sense of fitness or propriety.

**4. **A temporary immunity or exemption; a reprieve.

**5. Graces** _Greek & Roman Mythology_ Three sister goddesses, known in Greek mythology as Aglaia, Euphrosyne, and Thalia, who dispense charm and beauty.

** 6.**Divine love and protection bestowed freely on people.

* * *

The words _Greek,_ goddesses,and_ Mythology _caught my eye, and then further down the page I saw;

* * *

coup de grâce

_noun_\ˌkü-də-ˈgräs\

: an action or event that finally ends or destroys something that has been getting weaker or worse

: a hit or shot that kills a person or animal that is suffering

* * *

The name seemed appropriate at the time, when I was deep in thought about who my parents had been and why they would leave me in an orphanage with what had at first appeared to be hockey sticks. At least, everyone else thought they were hockey sticks, except for me, and I saw them as swords, so everyone thought I was delusional. I mean, hallucinations weren't that far a stretch from dyslexia, were they?

If you noticed before, I said, _I used to live in a orphanage behind a library. _Notice the use of past tense? That's because I ran away.

Yep, crazy girl runs away with two hockey sticks.

Basically, I was by myself. I was Grace, the girl who seemed to disappear into the shadows. Grace, who could persuade a high-school guy to lend her his laptop so she could illegally access a bank account. I was Grace, the girl who fought monsters no one could see. Grace, the girl with long black hair and "scary silver eyes" I quote exactly from a girl from the orphanage.

A man once told me my eyes were like quicksilver. Of course, said man was drunk and probably about to keel over right there on the side of the road. But when I look at someone it's like I know everything about them, their lives, names, fears, weaknesses.

Like I'm seeing inside them.

I creep myself out like that sometimes.

Anyway, after three years, I found myself in New York. Good old New York. I hopped onto a ferry to Long Island Sound, and bam! Just like that, I found a new home.

Back to the story. I was around 14, maybe 13, I didn't really know my birthday, when I spotted a weird boy across the street. I call him weird because he was wearing all black in the middle of summer, and the fact that he was holding an enormous black sword.

_Click, _I snapped into his mind.

_Nico DiAngelo, 14, son of Hades, Greek god of the Underworld. Lost his mother to Zeus, and then his sister during a quest. Afraid of-_

_ Click, _he shoved me out and looked around for the source of the icy feeling that people get when I look at them. I was confused as well. Who was Hades? Zeus?

I think it was his sword that did it. It creeped me out. I could feel it radiating darkness in deep indigo waves. When he wrapped him hand around it, I ran away. Completely cowardly, I know.

He kept coming back, and a week later, he brought two other people.

_Click, Annabeth Chase, age 16, daughter of Athena. Extremely smart. Terrified of spiders..._

_ Click, Percy Jackson, age 16, son of Poseidon, weakness: too loyal to his friends..._

Annabeth caught me, which I kind of expected, so I made it easy for her and sat down to read in the library as I waited for her.

They took me to Camp Halfblood.

* * *

**So! Tell me how you like it, review please, (I said please) And just saying, I'm not sure how old everyone would be... so I just made it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_He kept coming back, and a week later, he brought two other people._

_Click, Annabeth Chase, age 16, daughter of Athena. Extremely smart. Terrified of spiders..._

_Click, Percy Jackson, age 16, son of Poseidon, weakness: too loyal to his friends..._

_Annabeth caught me, which I kind of expected, so I made it easy for her and sat down to read in the library as I waited for her._

_They took me to Camp Halfblood._

* * *

**Hey there! If you actually continued onto chapter two, thank you! Piper and Leo are in my AU world, since they're my favorite characters. I know they're not actually in the story yet... but oh well.**

* * *

My first impression of Camp Halfblood was that it was a Camp for weirdos. It basically was.

"This is Grace," Chiron said. He was a centaur(!) And then I was claimed.

It's pretty hard to miss a snowy white heart hovering above your head. And the gold cursive spelling _Aphrodite_. _And _the absolutely terrifying change of clothes from jeans and a t-shirt to a light blue shirt with an embarrassingly low neck, a white ruffled skirt, and a brown belt.

"That means you're a child of Aphrodite." I had the feeling that Nico was steering me away from a group of pretty girls and towards a girl and a boy watching in silence.

"This is Piper McLean, your half sister," Annabeth said on my right, "And Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus."

"Okay..." I said. "Nice to meet you..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"It's too bad you're an Aphrodite girl," Leo grinned. "You have to share a cabin with them."  
I must've looked worried, because Piper placed a hand lightly on my shoulder.

"It's fine, really," she whispered, glancing over at the other girls, "just ignore them and stay out of the cabin as much as possible."

There suddenly was a flash of green in my vision and I turned as a redhead girl stumbled into the clearing around the camp fire.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our Oracle." Nico said quietly into my ear. "Watch."

Green smoke was curling around her, and in a much older voice, she said...

_Five half bloods will follow the sun,_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,_

_Woe, destruction, ruin and decay,_

_The worse is not death, but Death will have it's way,_

_Two girls of charm will start the path,_

_And one shall suffer a mother's wrath, _

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

_Love to conquer that leads to death,_

_To wisdom or fire the world must fall,_

_The two that are one, the one that is all_

Rachel collapsed, and three Apollo boys caught her.

"_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,_" I murmured, "_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause. There's the respect, That makes Calamity of so long life: For who would bear the Whips and Scorns of time? _Hamlet's famous To be, or not to be."

"What?" Leo said, wrinkling up his nose.

"_Woe, destruction, ruin and decay, The worse is not death, but Death will have it's way, _King Richard II also by Shakespeare" I continued. "Do prophesies usually have Shakespeare in them?"

"No." Piper said, "definitely not."

"Do you recognize any other lines?" Annabeth said urgently.

"The two that is one, the one that is all..."

"Which means..."

"I read it in a book." I thought.

"What book?" Piper asked.

"I can't remember." I muttered, frowning.

"Come on girl, think!" Leo rapped my head.

"That's not helping, Valdez." I said, rubbing my head. I was suddenly conscious of the entire camp listening.

"Well, there are five campers going," Annabeth announced to the crowd, "Grace being one of the 'two girls of charm'"

"I'll go." Piper volunteered quickly.

"I have to go as well, and Leo, because of, 'to wisdom or fire the world must fall," Annabeth continued, "and so does Nico. So the five campers are decided. And I think we're going to Europe."

"Why Europe?" Percy asked. "Someone tell me? I don't get it."

"Following the sun would mean east," Chiron interjected. "And east is either the ocean or Europe. You can leave tomorrow. Piper, show Grace her cabin."

I went to bed that night wondering if all quests were decided that easily. I woke up again at around 2 in the morning, heartbeat racing from a dream I didn't remember. I got up and walked outside, and threw up.

Which wasn't really smart considering it was dark out and I didn't know my way around.

"Grace?"

I turned slowly, already knowing that Annabeth had been following me.

"Hey Annabeth," I said weakly.

"Are you nervous about the quest?"

"I mean, yeah. I don't even know what the quest is for."

"Well... the gods haven't been responsive lately. Your claiming was the first sign we got that the gods were still there. I'm hoping we'll find out why they're so unresponsive."

"Oh.. well, I haven't slept in a bed for a long time and I'm not used to it." I stared at the ground. "I'm also not used to the food here."

"You don't have to what you don't want to," she said. "Come on. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

I went back to sleep with lines of the prophecy echoing in my head.

_For in that sleep of death that dreams may come..._

_The two that is one, the one that is all..._

_To wisdom or fire the world must fall..._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_Love to Conquer that leads to death_

* * *

**So, did you like it? I'm particularly proud of my prophecy. R&R? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Five half bloods will follow the sun,_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,_

_Woe, destruction, ruin and decay,_

_The worse is not death, but Death will have it's way,_

_Two girls of charm will start the path,_

_And one shall suffer a mother's wrath, _

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

_Love to conquer that leads to death,_

_To wisdom or fire the world must fall,_

_The two that are one, the one that is all_

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a gasp, but not remembering the nightmare I had.

"Morning Grace," I looked to my left to see Piper, already dressed.

"Morning Piper," I responded.

"I'll help you pack. Go change- you can borrow my clothes. they might be a little big, but it should be close enough."

"Thanks."

I didn't eat breakfast, still being full from dinner yesterday despite throwing up again last night. The matter of transportation was solved by Pegasi. I had no idea how to ride, so Annabeth said she'd ride behind me on Blackjack.

"You ready?" She said, smiling.

"Ready."

We launched into the air, Percy waving from below.

"You're lucky you have such a nice boyfriend." I sighed. "Is it nice having someone to talk to?"

Annabeth looked a little incredulous despite my completely legitimate question.

"Of course. Everyone should have someone like that in their life."

"Oh, well I guess..." An image of a boy with blonde hair and green eyes flashed through my mind. "...I guess I had someone like that. His name was Luke."

"Luke?" I could feel Annabeth stiffen. I knew she had a friend named Luke before.

"Luke." I repeated. "He got adopted and then died in a car crash three months later."

"I'm sorry." She relaxed a bit.

"It's fine." I said to the older girl, gauging her emotions by snapping into her mind. "I only knew him for 3 years. I miss him sometimes though."

"You can talk to one of us anytime you want."

"I know. But you're all older than me. I can just- keep it in, you know? I used to get really upset and then these would come out-" I held up my two swords, "-and I would wreck everything until I calmed down. But now it just.. dissolves, I guess. If I'm mad I just forget about what ever made me upset and move somewhere else."

Annabeth looked a little concerned. I slowly fell asleep, resting my head on Blackjack's neck.

_Luke was running, pelting furiously down a street. Something was chasing him, but I couldn't see what. He tripped and fell. Suddenly I was beside him, helping him up, then running behind him, now fully seeing the waves of overwhelming darkness washing over me..._

_... and I couldn't wake up. I was drowning in the darkness, and I was going to suffocate, die here, where no one could see me, I was going to disappear..._

_"You will not be alone when you die." A light appeared and a man stepped into view. "Remember that, Grace. But you will see the one you loved most turn against you and you will want to die." _

_...I was running again, but this time I was carrying Luke, but he was growing heavier. I was going to drop him, slow down..._

"Grace, wake up!"

I woke up with a violent jolt that nearly sent me off the horse and into the ocean rippling below.

"There was a guy- he said... Oh. It was dream." I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

"You were talking in your sleep." Annabeth said.

"There was a man..." The details of the memory were fading. "And Luke.. He said not to forget what he said. "

"What did he say?" She asked gently.

"I wouldn't die alone. He said I wouldn't die alone and that... That the one... That I would see the one I loved most turn against me. Or something like that."

"We-" Annabeth was cut of by a shriek. And hen we started to plummet.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I wouldn't die alone. He said I wouldn't die alone and that... That the one... That I would see the one I loved most turn against me. Or something like that."_

_"We-" Annabeth was cut of by a shriek. And (t)hen we started to plummet._

* * *

**It's me again! Sorry for the typo on the last chapter.. I'm too lazy to change it. Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

Blackjack had dropped out from under us. He was hurt badly, a spear sticking out from his shoulder. It never really occurred to me to check where the spear had come from.

And then I realized we weren't falling.

"Why aren't we falling?" I asked hesitantly. I stretched out towards the injured pegasus, moving easily towards him.

"Are you ok?" I said quietly. "This is going to hurt, but bear with me, ok?" I gripped the base of the spear and pulled. As he shrieked, the spear flew out and spiraled down towards the clouds. And the cut healed by itself.

"Is that a cool thing that pegasus can do?" I whispered, "cool." Blackjack flew off, listing slightly.

"Watch it!" I looked up to see a black mass of cloud speeding towards me. Like the darkness in my dream. I panicked. But the cloud dissolved as soon as it touched me. I thought I heard another scream as it vaporized.

"Come on!" Leo pulled me up beside him on his horse. Annabeth was sitting behind Piper.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked quizzically. I hadn't done anything after all.

"I mean, you just killed three storm spirits. Usually they don't just dissolve like that. Do they?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm the new kid, remember?"

"How could I forget? But new kids can't fly either. Or heal pegasus'"

"You mean you can't do that?" I trailed off, thinking. "Then why can I?"

"I was going to ask you that." Leo grinned. "But I'm not going to worry about it. You look pretty tired."

"I just woke up." I said, but to my surprise, I was tired. "But I'm just going to rest a little, I guess..."

Sleep came almost instantaneously.

* * *

**Leo**

* * *

She fell asleep pretty quickly. As soon as she finished speaking, she put her arms around my waist and fell asleep.

"Looking good, Leo!" Piper grinned, pointing at Grace.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Actually," Annabeth lowered her voice. "Nico looks pretty scary."

He did, glowering at nothing in particular.

"He doesn't like riding winged creatures in general." Piper commented. "His father is the god of the Underworld and all..."

"I guess that makes sense." Annabeth conceded.

Fifteen minuted Grace woke up with a jolt that nearly went her flying off of the horse. Her grip around my waist tightened and I choked.

"Easy," I gasped. "I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry..."

"Bad dream?" we were all sympathetic. Every demigod had their fair share of nightmares. 75% of them actually happened.

"Yeah. But I can't remember it. Only bits and pieces as usual. Oh-!" I could see the dream flowing back into her. I didn't press for details until she started trembling. I felt sorry for her, being launched into all of our demigod stuff and then being sent on a quest the day after.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... fine..." She suddenly felt really cold. "She was quoting Shakespeare..."

"Who was quoting Shakespeare?"

"Be not afraid; the isle is full of noises,  
Sounds, and sweet airs, that give delight and hurt not.  
Sometimes a thousand twanging instruments  
Will hum about mine ears; and sometime voices  
That, if I then had waked after long sleep,  
Will make me sleep again; and then in dreaming,  
The clouds methought would open, and show riches  
Ready to drop upon me, that when I waked  
I cried to dream again."

"What's that from?" I asked a little wearily.

"The Tempest, Act 3 Scene 2. She was.. _singing _it."

"Who was singing it?"

"_Her..._ the face in the dark..." She shuddered.

I was getting a little concerned.

* * *

**Grace**

* * *

The dream had been terrifying. Because I couldn't see anything except for face, only discernible from the darkness because it was of a denser black.

She said, _Hello little champion of the gods, how have you been? _The words sent shivers up my spine despite of the casualness of her tone. _Be not afraid; the isle is full of noises. Sounds, and sweet airs, that give delight and hurt not. Sometimes a thousand twanging instruments, will hum about mine ears; and sometime voices  
That, if I then had waked after long sleep, Will make me sleep again; and then in dreaming, The clouds methought would open, and show riches. Ready to drop upon me, that when I waked I cried to dream again _And then, I was like, what?

_Yes, you are the champion of the gods, little hero. _she disappeared and a different face took her place.

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome._

_Twins snuff out the angel's breath,_

_Who holds the key to endless death._

_Giant's bane stands gold and pale_

_Won through pain from a woven jail._

_Death will follow death,_

_And loved ones will take a final breath._

_A hero to lead an army to the last war_

_A shake the world to it's core_

_To turn back on a tortured life_

_And bring down the final knife_

_To end all suffering_

_And still the song goes on._

* * *

I chose to only tell them the first part of the prophecy.

"She said it. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone. the mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death. Giant's bane stands gold and pale, won through pain from a woven jail._"

Leo looked upset.

So it must've been the end of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone. the mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death. Giant's bane stands gold and pale, won through pain from a woven jail._"

* * *

**Helloooooo!Happy Tuesday! (If you're in the US) I'm probably not going to post this chapter until 8 at night, but oh well...**

* * *

**Leo**

We touched down in Italy, on a deserted hill. We could see a town or city nearby, just visible because of the tall tower of a church bell. Grace stares at it for a moment, like she's seen it before, then slides off the pegasus like she's been doing it all her life. I catch a glimpse of her two swords and wonder how the heck she's carrying around to heavy weapons. I make a mental note not to get her upset.

After eating, I notice Annabeth watching Grace.

"There's something wrong with her shoulder." She frowns. "She didn't get hurt, did she?"

"The only one I saw get hurt was the pegasus." I joke. "And as far as I know, Grace has two legs and no tail."

"Hahaha." Annabeth rolls her eyes. A classic Annabeth signature move. "But really. Look."

Of course Annabeth is right. She's not using her left arm at all, but that could be because she was a righty.

Piper's sitting next to Grace, talking animatedly about something that's making both of them laugh.

_Two girls of charm will start the path_

_And one will face a mother's wrath_

I wonder which one the prophecy was talking about. I glance over at Nico, who's staring moodily at nothing, but looking a little better, having gotten off the pegasus.

Grace catches his gaze and smiles, an all-innocent, happy smile accompanied by a small tilt of the head. He gives her a weak smile in return.

"The last time I saw Nico smile was when he was 12..."

"That wasn't a smile. It was a grimace." I say. "He doesn't like her."

"How do you know?"

I let it all roll over with an, "It's a guy thing." Another Annabeth eye roll. Man. Don't her eyes get tired?

"Don't your eyes get tired?" I heard my thoughts mirrored as Grace turned to face Annabeth. "You've rolled you eyes six times by now since this morning."

"It's a bad habit." Annabeth shrugs. "Everyone's got one."

Grace copies her shrug, so identically it makes me shiver involuntarily. "I guess." In a exact copy of the tone that Annabeth used.

Grace is starting to creep me out.

* * *

**Nico**

* * *

It's not that I don't like Grace. It's her eyes that get you first. They either seem to be looking too deep into you, or else there's a creepy blank look in them, like she's a robot or something. I've only seen that in my father.

And he's the god of the Underworld.

There's something weird about Grace. The way she could heal Blackjack, the way she could keep herself and Annabeth from falling, how I could never find her when I first spotted her at the library, and most importantly, the was she always seemed to know what was going to happen next. and that prophecy.

_Wisdom's daughter walk alone,_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome,_

_Twins snuff out the angel's breath,_

_Who hold the key to endless death._

_Giant's bane stands gold and pale_

_Won through pain from a woven jail._

I keep thinking that she's hiding something from us. But aren't we all?


	6. Chapter 6

_Death will follow death,_

_And loved ones will take a final breath._

_A hero to lead an army to the last war_

_A shake the world to it's core_

_To turn back on a tortured life_

_And bring down the final knife_

_To end all suffering_

_And still the song goes on._

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy! I'm back! R&R Puh-leeeeeeeze? Anyway, you might've noticed, in the prophecy of Athena, (canonical) the "Angel" is actually Nico... But for the purpose of this story, it's not Nico... And some people have asked me wy Grace was called the "champion of the gods" but I'm not telling... only my sister knows... Mwahahahaha... (Can you tell I'm on a sugar high?)**

**Anyway, I forgot the disclaimer, so, Rick Riordan owns all PJO and HoO.**

**Rick: "Not good enough!" *Percy stabs me in the back***

**Me: "Ahhhhh! Nooooo! Leo- help me!"**

* * *

**Grace**

* * *

The second part of that prophecy scared me. Shook me up. Because I had a sinking feeling it was about me. Why had that creepy lady called me the champion of the gods? The lady herself made me shiver.

"Pow!" Leo did this weird finger-gun thing at me. "My handgun hit you!"

"Bam!" I made an exploding hand gesture. "My AK-47 just blew your head off! What was the point of using a handgun?"

Leo pouted. "I don't fight to the death."

"I don't either." I grinned. "But you can't hurt anyone with finger guns."

We were on our way into Sicily, letting the pegasus go, and walking slowly towards the enormous bell tower that dominated the sky. Leo announced he was still hungry. He's always hungry.

* * *

We didn't meet any monsters until we saw three tourists approaching us. They seemed to have gold eyes. Like my silver ones except their whites of their eyes were gold too.

"Uh, Annabeth...?" I said nervously. "Why are their eyes golden?"

"I don't know." She sounded apprehensive. "Possessed?"

"By what?"

"I don't know- watch it!" An umbrella went whistling past my ear. I looked at the umbrella, impaled on a tree, then at the tourist who threw it. Everyone's weapons came out.

"Wait!" I surprised myself. "Don't hurt them. They're being controlled."

"Controlled?"

"I don't know!" I put away my swords.

"Grace!"

I stepped closer to the tourists, arms loose at my sides.

_"Hero of the gods. You think you can defeat us?"_ My leg flashed out and caught the first on the chin. He stumbled back. They all hissed and advanced. My elbow caught one in the chest, and my fist went up into another's chin. The last one I brought my foot down on his head.

I had three tourists slumped in front of me, staring mutinously at me with golden eyes.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded strange. Almost powerful.

"_Eidolons" _they all hissed.

"You are going to leave and never bother us again."

"_We are going to leave and never bother you again."_

"Who sent you?"

"_The lady in the dark."_

I felt a shiver run up my spine. The eidolons fled. You could see their ghostly forms streaking away.

I turned to my companions.

"How was that for a first time?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters! More reviews I get the longer they will be! So just hit that review button...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday... heheh... Whatever. On with the story**!

* * *

**Nico**

* * *

I wasn't really sure what to say after the eidola attack. Like, she's a complete new kid, and she already knows hoe to fight? Did I miss something here? Leo looked impressed, Piper and Annabeth worried. I'd heard that Grace was a rouge- a demigod that lived alone. But she was only around 13, which meant she couldn't have spent more that two years with her demigod scent.

So how did she survive? How has she not been killed by now? Did she have some weird talent we didn't know about?

I noticed her left shoulder is really stiff, and that she hasn't used it since the storm spirits attacked. I didn't remember her getting hurt...

"Do you have a family?"I heard Leo say. that is the one thing you never say to a demigod.

"No. I do remember some people vaguely... a guy with curly black hair, silver eyes, who's I don't know, two years older than me? I think he was my brother. And a guy with brown hair... my dad... or something..." She frowned. "There was a ruin of a mansion... or maybe a wolf? I can't remember. There was definitely a Jason, and a... a... Haley? No... Hazel... Hazel something that started with an "Le"? It's really fuzzy."

I froze. Hazel Levesque was my half-sister. But she was Roman. Greeks and Romans shouldn't know about each other. And Jason Grace was a Roman too. Plus the Wolf house.

The Wolf House is a place where Roman demigods start their demigod journey. It is there where Lupa judges whether or not the demigods left there are worthy and strong enough to endure her training. If so, she adopts them as her cubs, like she did with Romulus and Remus, teaching and conditioning them until she judges them worthy of taking their place as Legionnaires of Rome. Then she gives them directions to Camp Jupiter leaving them to fight their way there alone; conquer or die. (**AN: Taken directly from the Camp Half Blood Wiki!)**

"You had a wolf as a pet? Cool."

"Yes, Valdez, I totally had a pet wolf when I was three. Completely harmless, right? What could happen?" Both grinned at each other. Grace mirrored his exactly in a totally creepy way.

"So what are we doing, exactly?" Grace said

**Annabeth**

* * *

Not long afterwards, we discovered the existence of the Amazons. I have no idea why they were there. I've always thought they were in America.

Grace found them, not surprisingly, after spotting a girl in the crowd and pulling her towards her.

"Hi!" I'm just standing there, a little confused as she talks to the girl. "I'm Grace. Who are you? I think I know you... Lillian, right?"

"Yeah..." The girl looks startled as well. "Do I know you?"

"You're an Amazon."

How she knew that I never found out. But she seemed certain and Lillian brightened.

"Oh! I remember you now!"

"Thought so. Why are you in Italy again?"

"There was a Sphinx, so we had to relocate."

"A Sphinx in Chicago?!"

"Apparently. I can show you our new headquarters if you'd like."

"Without the boys? They stay with us." Leo watched this exchange, head turning back and forth form one girl to another, and was about to interject when Grace held up a hand.

"Ahhhh..." I thought she was going to say no.

"Please?"

"Alright." the older girl relented. "Only if they don't talk or touch anything"

Leo immediately put on an unassuming expression.

"Of course!"

"Then let's go."

* * *

We seemed to have stepped into a warehouse. Crane lifts, merchandise stacked neatly along the walls, cages with monsters in them, and a lot of girls like Lillian, who eyed the boys suspiciously and seemed to know Grace. She knew them all by name.

When we stepped into a separate bigger room, there was a squeal and a dark-haired blur shot past me and launched itself into an older girl's arms. Piper watched in bemusement at Grace as she started chattering away. Nico and Leo just looked confused.

"Hylla! I can't believe you're here!"

"Grace! What are you doing here? It's been five years! Where have you been?"

"After I left Chicago I kind of wandered around, and then I fell asleep on a train and it brought me to Colorado for some weird reason, so I kept heading west until I got to Sonoma Valley in California. After that I went east just for the fun of it and ended up in Long Island Sound and met Camp Half Blood, we got a quest, and here I am!"

"We had a Sphinx!"

"I heard! what happened?"

The two talked for a good ten minutes before they remembered we were in the room.

"Who are your companions?"

"That's Nico, son of Hades, and Leo, son of Hephaestus. This is Annabeth, Athena's girl, and that's Piper, my half sister." She pointed at each of us in turn. "The boys are okay."

"Lillian can take you around and show you the new stuff. The boys go too. I want to talk to the girls."

Grace blinked at her. It broke my heart to see how trusting those silver eyes looked.

"Okay, I'll go. C'mon Nico, Leo. Don't touch anything or you'll get zapped..." They left the room.

There was silence for a few seconds, then Hylla said, "She lost her memories, you know."

"Pardon me?" I said, wanting to hear an explanation.

"Grace lost all her memories. She seems to have only forgotten certain things, like her family, of how she appeared in Chicago. We found her wandering around. She stayed with us for a few months, and we gave her training, helped her to recover some memories. Then she decided to leave, five years ago, and we didn't hear from her after that."

"How did she lose her memories?" asked Piper.

"We don't know. But I wanted to warn you. Certain situations, certain words or phrases set her off. If you mention certain things, she retreats into herself and becomes a little different than usual. One time she fell from one of our catwalks after Lillian mentioned the word "Roman Legionnaire". And once I mentioned Jupiter- you know, the planet- and she nearly killed one of our hydras. She threw a tantrum when one of our Amazons said "Remus" after reading Harry Potter. I have no idea what the words have in common. Just be careful. She is an extremely powerful demigod. Out of control she is fatally dangerous."

"Do you think this has anything to do with the quest? The thing that wiped Grace's memory is the key to our quest?"

"I don't know what your quest is about. But no." She paused.

"I think Grace _is _the key to your quest."

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth**

* * *

At first I didn't say anything, then Piper said, "So she knew she was a demigod?"

"No, I don't think so... I think she just thought she was different that everyone else."

"And she didn't know her mother was Aphrodite?"

"No." Hylla sighed. "I have a little sister. Her name is Reyna. But I don't really think she was much of a younger sister. Grace was more like a little sister that I've always wanted. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt."

I could see a threat in her words. Like, "If she dies, you'll go with her."

"Ok, we'll keep her safe. I assured her. "Not that she really needs protection."

"Just keep in mind that... she's not always as strong as she looks."

Whatever that meant.

* * *

**Piper (finally!)**

* * *

I could definitely see Grace as a little sister. Not to be degrading or anything, but that's just how she was. I mean, if your definition of a little sister was a girl who could kill you in our sleep - in _her _sleep as well. Well, she was my little sister, half sister or not.

"...if you do, Leo Valdez, I swear you'll be in company of Hades before you can say Hephaestus! -No offense, Nico."

"Did I miss something?" I came up behind them and Annabeth put a hand on Grace's shoulder.

"Tell Leo not to cut my hair!"

"He won't." I assured her. "How did you get on the subject anyway?"

"He said I couldn't hide behind my hair forever."

I sighed. Trust Leo to be the only one who could rile the girl up.

"He's not going to cut your hair. He was just joking." Annabeth said.

"I was not!" He ducked as Lillian's clipboard whizzed over his head.

"Boys don't talk." She said, trying for a stern tone, but turning away to hide a slight smile.

"Right. Got it."

The clipboard _wooshed _past again.

"Ok. ok!" Leo hid behind Annabeth.

Lillian gave him a look and he shut up.

* * *

When we left again, Grace seemed much happier compared to the Grace that was curled up and shivering just last night. I hated to make her feel bad, but I just had to ask her a question.

"What are your dreams about?"

She gave me a look, funny, it reminded me of the look Leo gets before he does something stupid.

"Well," she said, tilting her head to one side as if thinking, "It's all dark, and I can't see anything except for a face that creeps me out sometimes." I got the feeling she was reading my face as easily as a book.

"And she talks."

I got the feeling she enjoyed the exasperated look I gave her.

"I'm serious Grace. What is it really?"

"I just told you." Why did I get the feeling she was being difficult on purpose?

I sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me."

We walked in silence for a while, until Grace looked back up at me, totally serious.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but, she shows me things." Her voice is barely a whisper. "Shows me people I used to know. Friends and family I can't remember after I wake up. Shows me how they might die. Shows me two groups of people that I love killing each other, shows me myself-" she broke off, the took a breath. "Shows my self killing someone too. And she tells me I can remember them- save them- stop myself if I help her."

"Help her do what?"

She hesitated, but I didn't press it, recognizing the signs of a furious mental debate.

"If- If I..." She trailed off. "If I help her to..."

"Kill Nico."

* * *

**Nico**

* * *

I hadn't really been paying attention to the others, and not Piper and Grace's conversations\ until I heard the words, _Kill Nico. _Then I was like, whaaaaat? Kill me? Why?

"...come she wants to kill him?"

"_Woe, destruction, ruin and decay, __The worse is not death, but Death will have it's way," _she quoted. "A good deal in the prophecy talks about Death, so she assumes it's about Nico."

I don't know what it is with Grace and quoting stuff, but man, she has a good memory. I can't remember my phone number. Maybe that's because my phone died a long time ago with no charger.

"Who's 'she'?"

"I don't know. The lady in the dark."

I suddenly had a flash back of the eidola saying a "lady in the dark" sent them. I had been walking to Grace's left, and had a split seconds notice before she swayed and collapsed onto me. She seemed to have fainted.

But if you faint, you still have a pulse, don't you?


	9. Chapter 9

**Leo**

* * *

Nico looked pretty startled as Grace fell. He almost didn't catch her before she hit the street. Annabeth checked her pulse, and her face went white.

"Is she... gone?" She asked Nico hesitantly.

"She's breathing, though." I said. "So she can't be dead."

"There's no pulse."

"I- I don't think she's dead." Nico stammered. "I don't feel anything."

"Guys..." We turned to see Piper staring at a familiarly ugly man striding towards us.

"Dad?''

* * *

**Piper**

* * *

Oh, what to do when a Greek god comes striding towards you after your half-sister drops dead in the middle of the road?

Leo decided to take a few steps back and trip so he was sitting beside Grace. I straightened to meet him.

"Leo!" Hephaestus said, "How are you?"

"Dad! Um, hi!" Leo seemed at loss for words. "I'm good! How-how about you?"

"Good, good!" His dad said jovially. He bent down and scooped Grace up. Leo jumped up.

"Is she ok?" I asked, a little concerned by the way her two swords slid to the ground and her arm flopped downwards.

"Fine. Could you pick those up? Thanks. Follow me." He lowered his voice. "Quickly! I'm not supposed to be here."

He lead us to a hotel. He had to bend his head a bit to fit his 6 foot plus frame into the lobby, and up to a room where he set Grace on a bed, looking almost as pale as Nico.

"Give me her swords." He frowned when I hesitated. "I know what I'm doing, girl, I made those swords! I told you, there isn't much time!"

I obeyed, and he crossed the swords over her chest. They glowed, then faded and Grace sat up as the swords were removed.

"Where are w- Do I know you?" She studied Hephaestus. "I've seen you before. I think. Have I?" Then her eyes cleared. "Oh! You're Hephaestus."

"Yep."

"You're Leo's dad."

"Right again."

"No wonder I thought about asking why Leo wasn't so-" She shut her mouth. "Never mind."

Hephaestus laughed, making all of us jump.

"You were wondering why my son didn't look like me?" I noticed Leo shudder. Grace turned pink, and tried to stand, but swayed.

"Did I faint?" she steadied herself on Leo's dad's arm. "What happened? I remember a guy... who kept asking me for a drachma? And then another man said to let me go past, so I did...?" She frowned, eyes darkening. "He said I was... I was... something. I can't remember."

"Listen." Hephaestus lowered his voice. "I can't say a lot, but I'll try to tell you as much as I can. You are trying to stop Echidna. The mother of all monsters. Zeus thinks she's trying to overthrow Olympus. She's combining forces with Gaea, but another group's taking care of her. Grace can defeat her. She's blessed by the gods- or cursed." Hephaestus' face darkened "I have to go. Grace just has to discover all her - talents-" His image was flickering. "Goodbye, Leo. Goodbye, demigods."

He vanished.

Lightning flashed and thunder shook the ground,


End file.
